50 Things Rock Lee Isn't Allowed To Do
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Inspired by 50 things Neji Isn't Allowed to Do, this is the Rock Lee version. Read to learn 50 antics that Lee has performed when we weren't looking...and the funny results.


50 Things Rock Lee Is Not Allowed To Do

1.) I am not allowed to get a perm and say "Sorry Gai-sensei, but your hairstyle stinks," as it causes heartache.

2.) I am not allowed to call Kakashi a "Lazy, stupid dumb butt", no matter how much he deserves it.

3.) I am not allowed to watch Sakura when she sleeps, as her Inner Sakura comes and kicks my butt.

4.) I am not allowed to poke Neji with a stick in his blind spot and blame it on Gai.

5.) I am not allowed to draw funny eyes on Neji's eyes, even though I can't see the pupils.

6.) I am not allowed to attempt to use the Rasengan on Uzumaki Naruto because he can perform the attack better than I.

7.) I am not allowed to spike Gai's hair up with hair gel when he is sleeping.

8.) I am not allowed to try and tell Lady Tsunade what to do, because she threatened to perform my surgery wrong and wax my eyebrows.

9.) I am not allowed to sing "My Heart Will Go On" to Gai whenever says that he's leaving for a mission.

10.) I am not allowed to run around the village screaming "Check it out, I'm wearing different clothes!" when said jounin is gone from village.

11.) I am not allowed to accidentally drink sake instead of my medicine and get drunk, as Kimimarou almost killed me.

12.) I am not allowed to tell Gai that I want to switch sensei's so I can have Kakashi, even if I'm not joking.

13.) I am not allowed to dress Naruto like me when he's sleeping and then tell Kakashi that he switched loyalties.

14.) I am not allowed to wear a Sand Village headband and then tell Gai that I want to train like Gaara because he beat one time.

15.) I am not allowed to call Akimichi Choji weird because he wears his hair in an odd fashion.

16.) I am not allowed to shoot Akamaru.

17.) I am not allowed to hide Gai's toothbrush so his teeth turn yellow.

18.) I am not allowed to take pictures of Gai singing in the shower and threaten him with them unless he teaches me Rasengan.

19.) I am not allowed to challenge Uzumaki Naruto to a ramen eating contest and beat him because he'll use his Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu on me.

20.) I am not allowed to let my hair grow out and color my eyes white, as it angers Neji.

21.) I am not allowed to tell Hinata that she has a horrible brother, even if she doesn't know already.

22.) I am not allowed to dye Gai's hair pink and then blame it on Neji.

23.) I am not allowed to tell Naruto to "Believe it", as he gets angry and performs summoning jutsu.

24.) I am not allowed to tell Uchiha Sasuke that I have a family, even though I don't.

25.) I am not allowed to eat the last potato chip in front of Choji unless I want to suddenly learn Expansion jutsu.

26.) I am not allowed to tell Haruno Sakura that I hate the color pink and then tell her that I love her, as she will get confused and slap me.

27.) I am not allowed to attempt to break Gai's thumb.

28.) I am not allowed to fake my own death just so I can see Sakura at my funeral.

29.) I am not allowed to tell Gai to hug Neji because he needs some love.

30.) I am not allowed to get intoxicated before every mission.

31.) I am not allowed to laugh at Kakashi when he tries to navigate with one eye closed.

32.) I am not allowed to threaten to dye Kakashi's hair yellow like Naruto's if he doesn't tell me what's underneath his mask.

33.) I am not allowed to tell Jiraiya to beat me up, and then later tell Lady Tsunade that he gets pleasure out of being a hit man.

34.) I am not allowed to try to hide from Gai when I skip therapy because when he finds me, he tells me that he missed me and he tries to hug me.

35.) I am not allowed to tell Ino that Sasuke is asking if anyone wants to date him.

36.) I am not allowed to tell the Hidden Leaf Village that I will eventually be their Hokage, because Naruto will tell me otherwise.

37.) I am not allowed to punch my fist into a rock and after I break it claim that I thought since my name was "Rock" Lee, I could break it, as I would receive no pity from Lady Tsunade.

38.) I am not allowed to leave the village, stating that I'm going to crawl in a hole and die since I can't perform ninjutsu, as Gai will start crying (which is disturbing).

39.) I am not allowed to get steal Asuma's cigarette and feed it to Shikamaru, no matter how much Shikamaru wants me to. He will get lung cancer.

40.) I am not allowed to steal Shikamaru's earring and feed it to Akamaru, as he doesn't want to find it two days later.

41.) I am not allowed to wear my hair spiked back rounded and act like Sasuke, because I will soon learn what Chidori feels like.

42.) I am not allowed to repaint Choji's cheek swirls into hearts.

43.) I am not allowed to listen to Gai about his lecture on taking medicine, and then dump the entire contents of it on his head, messing up his hair.

44.) I am not allowed to force feed Gai the medicine.

45.) I am not allowed to make Asuma smoke my medicine, and then claim that it was Gai who told him to do so.

46.) I am not allowed to give Lady Tsunade a free nursing home pass for her birthday.

47.) I am not allowed to give Sasuke a bowl cut while he's sleeping, and then tell Sakura that my hair must be trendy because her crush is wearing it.

48.) I am not allowed to give Naruto mice and then tell him that the fox inside him must get hungry.

49.) I am not allowed to make fun of Neji because he looks like a girl.

50.) I am not allowed to tell Gai not to hug me in public, because it just makes him cry.


End file.
